<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No arguments, no denial, no more hiding by ChocoNut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609672">No arguments, no denial, no more hiding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut'>ChocoNut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of love (Season 3/4) [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Season 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One stormy night on the way from Harrenhal, Brienne and Jaime come to a consensus that they are, indeed, <em>interested</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of love (Season 3/4) [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No arguments, no denial, no more hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluffy fluff and smutty smut. Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brienne stepped out of the bath, her eyes darting nervously towards the sleeping form on the bed. She stood there, listening for movements amidst the storm outside and the frequent claps of thunder, for any sign that he might be awake, and sensing none, she tiptoed to the table on which her clothes lay. Her back to Jaime, she unwrapped the towel she’d worn and began wiping herself dry, her face, arms, neck, her breasts before reaching between her legs—</p><p>
  <em> Not interested… </em>
</p><p>Her heart picked up pace when she recalled her denial, her anger towards herself, her frustration for feeling what she did, her helplessness and inability to push it away and smother it down. Part of her torment, then, had stemmed from the misfortune that they were enemies. That <em>they </em>could never be. </p><p>Not that <em> now </em> was any more favourable to anything more than they shared. </p><p>That they weren’t adversaries anymore wouldn’t make much of a difference anyway. <em> Not interested, </em>he had told her that day, firm and clear, his aversion for her naked body evident in his eyes. Enemies or not, he would never want her, his filthy proposition earlier no more than a nasty attempt to spite her.</p><p>Since that fateful bath, however, things had changed in her head, in her heart.</p><p>She blushed, thinking of the nights she lay awake imagining what it might be like to be held by him—she ran a hand over the intimate tuft of hair, biting her lip, wondering what she’d be going through if this were his hand instead of hers. Consumed by a growing ache, she dropped the towel, her other hand cupping her breast, soft needy sighs escaping her when she closed her eyes and drifted away, seeking and exploring the woman within her, taking— </p><p>“Brienne.”</p><p>Her breath lost its way somewhere at her chest. Her mind refused to tell her what to do next, what to say. Her body failed to respond, to do as a lady would when cornered naked by the man she loved—</p><p>
  <em> Love. </em>
</p><p>Brienne gripped the edge of the table, unable to stand there, unable to look him in the eye, unable to pick up the damn piece of cloth and cover her modesty. </p><p>She—she couldn’t—</p><p>While another jolt of thunder gripped the sky outside, a hand gripped her arm. She shivered. And it had nothing to do with the cool breeze and the rain lashing outside. His lips brushed the nape of her neck, and she leaned into him, weak and eager to surrender. His arm around her waist, he turned her around, and when she met his eyes, it was evident he felt the same. He pulled her closer and began kissing her, the lips she’d been craving for so long touching hers, tentatively, guarded, awaiting her reaction, his calloused hand on her neck, his unkempt beard scratching her freshly washed soft skin. His hand roamed freely across her body, laying his claim to all of her—her stomach, her breasts, the still sore wound on her neck, gently stroking it as he kissed her deeper, their bodies pressed together, one and inseparable. With a whimper, she gave in, breathing in his scent, his essence, openly and passionately, every inch of her screaming that she was interested, the bulge beneath his pants pressing into her thighs heightening her desire for him.   </p><p>He pulled back to look into her eyes, but the fire kept burning her, rising higher. She needed more. And he kissed her again, pinning her firmly against the cold wooden edge, squeezing and stroking her bare behind, his hand creeping further, his fingers finding their way to her most sensitive parts. He possessed her as his own, taking what he wanted, his tongue nudging deeper into her mouth, his hardness swelling between them, and her body answered, her teats pointing into his hard naked chest, wetness pooling between her legs, crying out for his cock, for him to make her his tonight.</p><p>He withdrew abruptly. “Brienne—”</p><p>“<em>Interested</em>,” she said, in a quaking voice, her clumsy fingers tracing the edge of his trousers. “I want you to—”</p><p>She had to say no more. His mouth was on hers again. She was pulling and tugging at his pants, and distracted by his wandering hand and the fiery kisses he planted on her lips, she found little success. When he let go of her lips to kiss down to her breasts, when his warm mouth closed over her nipple, she gave up with a heavy sigh. “I can’t undress you if you keep doing that.”</p><p>When he stepped away, he tossed her a smile that left her blushing. “I thought you would be quite deft at it by now, wench. You’ve done it so many times—”</p><p>“Oh, come here.”</p><p>She worked as quickly as she could to release him from his tortured confinement, and when she finally undid his trousers, he started kissing her again, leading her to the bed while his mouth plundered hers. </p><p>They sank into the mattress together in an embrace, his arm wrapped around her waist, his chest pressed to her back.</p><p>His hand snaking up to find her breast, he cupped it and ran his thumb along the taut circle of her nipple. “<em>Definitely </em> interested,” he rasped, tugging at it.</p><p>Heat flooded her cheeks, her cunt, her whole being, the storm outside raging away like the one within her, a rumble of thunder shaking the window panes gently as his touch shook her. Between her thighs, she was all wet. And sensing her need, Jaime slipped his hand in, the heat of his palm covering her mound. </p><p>Then his fingers curled against her opening. Pressing. Caressing. Stroking.</p><p>And finally, a single finger found her clit.</p><p>Another flash of lightning struck, illuminating the room, and a shiver coursed through her. Pressing her thighs together, she began grinding against his touch. “More than interested,” Jaime whispered, nuzzling her neck even as another finger slid into her. “<em>Mine</em>.” He edged it in gently, careful, yet, pressing into her tender walls, not too overbearing, yet, eager to pleasure her until pleasure could kill her. </p><p>She exhaled gently as he moved in and out of her. Slow. Fast. Slow again. Gently. Firmly. She turned to look into his eyes, and he bent down to kiss her deeply, his hand working on her until she was gasping, her mouth parted against his. She tried to kiss him back, to devour him, but his fingers kept going, showing no mercy, and she was left sucking in breaths of air. She was on the verge of a collapse, her body screaming, pleading with her to let go. </p><p>Outside, thunder shook the sky again. Inside, she was being taken apart.</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em>” she said softly, leaning into his chest, eyes shut, fingers groping the edge of her pillow… waiting for the storm to ease.</p><p>But lightning struck again, leaving her breathless, once more, when he pushed her down on her back, his body sprawled over hers, his erection maneuvered between her thighs. Their eyes met and he frowned, worried, a moment of hesitation as he paused and shifted—as if trying to make sure he wouldn’t hurt her. </p><p>Nodding reassuringly, she guided his cock inside her with a sigh. </p><p>He slipped in, then pulled out, He inched closer, he teased, rubbing and edging her, and deep inside, she was throbbing, the aftershocks of her pleasure still palpable.</p><p>“Are you sure, Brienne?”</p><p>She nodded vigorously, her desperate consent punctuated by another low strung out rumble of thunder.</p><p>He pushed his cock into her—just an inch or so—then lay still, his stump roaming along her stomach, her hips, her thigh, the rough cloth of his bandages scratching her delicate skin. His fingers, by contrast, were warm and gentle, stroking her, his touch, feather light one moment, more forceful the next. She pushed her hips back and managed to get him in a little more. </p><p>She winced when he ripped past her maidenhead, and he eased away her discomfort, her name on his lips and his lips on hers. <em> Not interested, </em>was a mask they had both been wearing, and now that it had been torn down, all that was left was their desire for each other, the heat, the passion—no more apprehensions, no more hiding. </p><p>She gritted her teeth, held her breath, fought off the need to growl like an animal, caving in to every touch, every thrust and every kiss.</p><p>Before she knew it, he was a man possessed, frantic and fervent. All she could do was gasp, trying to keep up, the hair on the back of her neck tingling, goosebumps springing up all over her when he reached beneath her and slid his thumb to her nub.</p><p>Another flash of lightning hit the room, filling the air with tension and anticipation.</p><p>And the tension within her was rising. She was tight around him, growing tighter and wetter and more flustered with every thrust. He stroked her, working tight little circles with his fingertip, and she bit his lip, the storm, his breath, the sensation of him inside her taking her closer— </p><p>“<em>Oh gods!</em>”</p><p>A loud cry, it was, deep-throated, breaking down her restraint, her resolve to bite down the animal within her biting the dirt. He thrust deeper. And her groans kept building, her body overcome by the firmness of his rhythm. </p><p>A pause to catch their breaths—then he plunged in harder, taking her breath away. She gasped and moaned and dug her nails into the bedspread for support. </p><p>Again and again… </p><p>All the need, the frustration of their bodies seeking a release…</p><p>He continued to glide into her as the spasms hit her, and she held him tight, chest to chest, her lips sealing his as wave after blissful wave of pleasure washed over her.</p><p>The thunder rumbled on, incessant and relentless.</p><p>And so did he.</p><p>He moved faster and she held her breath, moving with him. He plunged in all the way with a deep groan, a hoarse cry, and she absorbed his tension when his body convulsed with ecstasy, his tumultuous climax striking her like a bolt of lightning hitting a tree.</p><p>Consuming her.</p><p>He rolled off her and slid to the side, lying there for a moment, spent and panting heavily, before wrapping her in an intimate embrace, the tenderness in his touch sending a rush of emotions flooding through her.</p><p>“I knew you were interested, wench,” he teased, “<em>then </em> and now. Had we wasted no time then—”</p><p>“Even if you had bothered with it, it would’ve been a futile effort,” she shot him down, recalling how much she’d despised him, how closed and prejudiced she had been to his unbearable arrogance and smugness. “I would never have brought myself to bed you then.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t know what might have happened if Locke and his men hadn’t interrupted our duel.” He carelessly flicked his tongue over his lips. “Our <em> swordplay </em> might have ended very differently.”</p><p>Brienne felt herself redden. She could feel the heat, the passion with which they’d engaged in it. “I still wouldn’t have—”</p><p>“You couldn’t resist my charm, Brienne—” his mouth curved in a wicked smile “—admit it. I saw it in your eyes the night you first saw me—”</p><p>“You couldn’t have. You were too busy in your war of words with Lady Catelyn—”</p><p>“Fine,” he gave up, “let’s call a truce, my lady.”</p><p>“A truce?”</p><p>“Marry me and I promise never to argue with you again—” the smile was now one of longing and affection “—I swear I will never let you out of my heart. Forever.” </p><p>Brienne took a moment to collect herself, the suddenness of his proposal and the depth of the love in his eyes, overwhelming her, but when she opened her mouth to reply, he got there before she could gush away her consent, sealing her lips with a passionate kiss.</p><p>“What was that for?” she asked, finding her voice when he paused for breath. </p><p>The mischievous grin was back again. “I thought it wise to leave you no room for <em>not interested.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>